Bangsamoroball
'' "Bangsamoroball is of Ketupat" "MABUHAY KETUPAT"'' !..... B''angsamoroball (kebab) ''is a Islamic Countryball in South East Asia. To its north across the Bisaya sea lies Philippinesball. West of sarawak sits triangapore and Malaysiaball. The Sulu Sea to the southwest lies Sabah and Sarawak, and to the south the Celebes Sea separates it from other islands of Indonesiaball. Etymology The term Bangsamoro refers to a people who are natives of the Sulu archipelago, parts of Mindanao, and parts of Palawan in the Philippines, and parts of Sabah in neighboring Malaysia at the time of conquest or colonization.1 It comes from the Malay word bangsa, meaning nation or people, and the Spanish word moro, from the Spanish word for Moor, the Reconquista-period term used for Muslims. It may also refer to the Moro people, in general. These include, among other tribes, the Maguindanaoan, the Maranao and Tausug who constitute the major tribes of the Moro people. History In 1380 Karim ul' Makhdum the first Arabian trader reached the Sulu Archipelago and Jolo in the Philippines and through trade throughout the island established Islam in the country. In 1390 the Minangkabau's Prince Rajah Baguinda and his followers preached Islam on the islands.The Sheik Karimal Makdum Mosque was the first mosque established in the Philippines on Simunul in Mindanao in the 14th century. Subseque nt settlements by Arab missionaries traveling to Malaysia and Indonesia helped strengthen Islam in the Philippines and each settlement was governed by a Datu, Rajah and a Sultan. Islamic provinces founded in the Philippines included the Sultanate of Maguindanao, Sultanat e of Sulu, Sultanate of Lanao and other parts of the southern Philippines. By the next century conquests had reached the Sulu islands in the southern tip of the Philippines where the population was animistic and they took up the task of converting the animistic population to Islam with renewed zeal. By the 15th century, half of Luzon (Northern Philippines) and the islands of Mindanao in the south had become subject to the various Muslim sultanates of Borneo and much of the population in the South were converted to Islam. However, the Visayas was largely dominated by Hindu-Buddhist societies led by rajahs and datus who strongly resisted Islam. One reason could be due to the economic and political disasters prehispanic Muslim pirates from the Mindana o region bring during raids. These frequent attacks gave way to naming present-day Cebu as then-Sugbo or scorched earth which was a defensive technique implemented by the Visayans so the pirates have nothing much to loot. In the 15th century, Islam had been established in the Sulu Archipelago and spread from there to Mindanao; it had reached the Manila area by 1565. There was sporadic resistance from the local population. Moro (derived from the Spanish word meaning Moors) is the appellation inherited from the Spaniards, for Filipino Muslims and tribal groups of Mindanao. The Moros seek to establish an independent Islamic province in Mindanao to be named Bangsamoro. The term Bangsamoro is a combination of an Old Malay word meaning nation or state with the Spanish word Moro. A significant Moro rebellion occurred during the Philippine-American War. Conflicts and rebellion have continued in the Philippines from the pre-colonial period up to the present. One related issue with the Moro secession is the territorial dispute for Sabah, Malaysia as claimed to be a lease from theBritish colony but a legal territory of the Sultanate of Sulu. (note: Sabahball no like Bangsamoroball Ketupat, Sabahball like Malaysiaball ketupat) The use of Bangsamoro was a combination of Moro and Nation (Bangsa). It connoted the solidarity of the people as a nation. It rekindled the spirit to seek nationhood and statehood and struggle to establish an independent Islamic state in this area in which Sharia is enacted. Territory The Territory of Bangsamoroball is still under dispute between Bangsamorball,Philippinesball and Malaysiaball.The Current Territory that Bangsamoroball posses is the islands of Mindanao, Palawan, Sulu, Tawi-Tawi and Northern Borneo ( Sarawak and Sabah ). After it's Independence last August 2013, Philippinesball has filed it's claim on the Islands of Mindanao, Palawan, Sulu and Tawi-Tawi and claiming it's their rightful possesion, but Bangsamoroball din't bothered to give any fucks to him. Malaysiaball also filed it's claim on Sarawak and Sabah but due to it's fear on Bangsamoroball they din't continue on claiming it. 'Region 1: National Capital Region (Kalakhang Zamboanga)' *'Zamboanga City ( Nation's Capital )' *'Rajah Sulaiman City' *'Sultan Kudarat City' *'Ustad Hashim Salamat City' *'Nur Suari City' *'New Manila City ( Cuidad ng Bagong Maynila )' 'Region 2: Zamboanga/Jambangan ' *'Zamboanga Del Norte' *'Zamboanga Del Sur' *'Zamboanga Sibugay' 'Region 3: Hilagang Mindanao' *'Bukidnon' *'Camiguin' *'Misamis Oriental' *'Misamis Occidental' 'Region 4: Dabao/Dabaw' *'Davao City' *'Davao Del Norte' *'Davao Del Sur' *'Davao Orienta'l 'Region 5: Buayan' *'South Cotabato' *'Sultan Kudarat' *'Saranggani' 'Region 6: Cotabato' *'Maguindanao' *'Lanao De Norte' *'Lanao Del Sur' *'North Cotabato' 'Region 7: Caraga' *'Agusan Del Norte' *'Agusan Del Sur' *'Dinagat Islands' *'Surigao del Norte' *'Surigao Del Sur' 'Region 8: Sulu ' *'Basilan' *'Sulu' *'Tawi Tawi' *'Kunak' *'Lahad Datu' *'Semporna' *'Tawau' *'Kinabatangan' 'Region 9: Palawan' *'Northern Palawan' *'Southern Palawan' Region 10 : Sabah ''' * '''Only on Bangsamoroball dream